SASUGAY?
by chololo
Summary: Ino dan Tenten saling menatap, bingung dengan tingkah laku Sakura. Tenten mengangkat gelas berisi air putih kemudian meminumnya. Ia tersedak ketika mendengar Sakura meneruskan kalimatnya, sedangkan Ino hanya menutup wajah dengan bosan menggunakan sebelah tangannya. "...Sasuke, sepertinya gay."/twoshot/Untuk Marciana archangle
1. Chapter 1

Haruno Sakura menatap Sasuke dari kejauhan. Lelaki pujaan hatinya itu tengah berkutat dengan sebuah buku tebal pada kedua tangannya, sementara di sampinya ada Naruto dan juga Shikamaru yang tengah berkutat dengan makanan mereka masing-masing. Beberapa kali Naruto terlihat mencoba berbicara dengan Sasuke, namun lelaki emo itu terlihat sama sekali tidak merespon.

Sakura tersenyum, pipinya memerah, mengundang decak bosan dari para sahabatnya.

"Hei, jidat, harus kah aku melihat pipi merahmu setiap kali kita makan siang di kantin? Kau seperti orang demam." Ino Yamanaka hampir saja tersedak onigiri melihat Sakura menoleh ke arahnya, kemudian tersenyum dengan pipi semakin merona.

"Sudahlah Ino, biarkan saja dia, percuma kau komentari. Yang ada malah wajahnya akan semakin merah." Ino tertawa menanggapi ucapan Tenten yang duduk tepat disebelahnya.

Sakura?

Dia hanya mengabaikan mereka berdua.

Tatapan matanya fokus pada sosok yang duduk agak jauh dari meja mereka bertiga. Ia mengamati Sasuke yang sedang meminum jusnya—Sakura bahkan tahu kalo itu adalah jus tomat.

Berulang kali ia melihat Sasuke berdehem, kemudian mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu setelah Naruto mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

Sakura memicingkan mataya, Naruto terlihat mengatakan sesuatu, kemudian telinga Sasuke terlihat memerah.

"Ino?" untuk pertama kalinya setelah dua puluh menit yang lalu, Sakura angkat bicara.

"Ya?"

Bukan Hanya Yamanaka Ino, Tenten pun ikut menoleh ketika mendengar gadis berambut pink itu memanggil nama Ino.

"Uchiha Sasuke itu..."

Sakura tersenyum, wajahnya semakin merah, kemudian ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Ino dan Tenten saling menatap, bingung dengan tingkah laku Sakura.

Tenten mengangkat gelas berisi air putih kemudian meminumnya.

Ia tersedak ketika mendengar Sakura meneruskan kalimatnya, sedangkan Ino hanya menutup wajah dengan bosan menggunakan sebelah tangannya.

"...Sasuke, sepertinya _gay_."

Tenten tersedak minumannya, sementara Ino ternganga, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan sahabat _pink-_ nya.

.

.

.

.

 **NARUTO (C) MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **SASUGAY? by Cho Lolo**

 **Untuk teman reviewer pertama saya; Marciana Archangle :)**

.

.

.

.

.

"hei, Sakura _-chan_ melihat kearahmu tuh."

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menanggapi ocehan Naruto, ia hanya bergumam tidak jelas meskipun dalam hati ia menyeringai sombong. Jika ia bukan Uchiha mungkin sekarang ia tengah berlalala-yeye di atas meja kantin. Ehem, tapi dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang Uchiha tidak pernah bersorak, kecuali dalam hati dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Shikamaru menguap, ia melirik seorang gadis yang agak jauh dengan tempat duduk mereka. Warna rambut gadis itu merah muda, membuatnya mudah di kenali. Gadis itu tengah menatap Sahabat sok- _cool-_ nya yang tengah berpura-pura membaca buku. Ia mendesah bosan.

Naruto diam-diam melirik Sakura, menatap gadis itu secara intens lewat lirikan matanya. wajah gadis itu merona, senyum simpul terukir sempurna pada bibirnya.

Yamanaka Ino dan Tenten terlihat beberapa kali mengajak gadis itu berbicara, namun nihil. Poros dunia gadis itu terletak pada lelaki sok emo disampingnya.

Naruto mendengus geli, sebuah kalimat tersusun rapi dalam kepalanya. Ia menoleh pada Sasuke kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinganya.

"Oe, Teme, tidak kah kau ingin melihatnya? Haruno Sakura tengah merona manis sambil menatapmu penuh cinta."

Naruto hampir terbahak, namun ditahan supaya tidak mengundang perhatian orang lain. Shikamaru mendengus geli.

Mereka bisa melihatnya, meskipun tipis namun ujung telinga Sasuke memerah seperti bukan Uchiha saja.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau masih memikirkannya?"

Ino mendesah lelah, "Kepalamu ini isinya apa sih? Mana mungkin Sasuke... _gay."_

"Tapi Ino, Sasuke _-kun_ tidak pernah pacaran. Demi Tuhan dia impian hampir semua gadis disekolah ini."

"Tapi aku tidak," Tenten menyentil jidat lebar Sakura "Mungkin Sasuke hanya tidak ingin berpacaran." Tambahnya lagi.

"Itu karena kau sudah punya Neji- _senpai,_ Tenten. Aku pun kalau belum Punya Sai- _kun_ mungkin bisa tergila-gila dengan Uchiha itu." Sakura mendengus mendengar pernyataan Sahabat kuningnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka, Sasuke _-kun gay,_ kalau dia _gay,_ terus aku sama siapa?"

"Sudahlah Jidat, masih ada Gaara, oh iya, Rock-lee juga, dia penggemarmu kan?" Tenten terbahakah, sedangkan Sakura melirik Ino tajam. "Kalian tau kan aku hanya menyukai Sasuke?"

Keduanya diam, prihatin dengan keadaan Sakura. Semilir angin yang berhembus di atap sekolah sore ini terasa begitu dingin. Ino menatap langit, mendung membayang. Sepertinya mereka harus segera pulang sekarang.

"Ayo pulang, sepertinya mau hujan."

"Sana kalian saja, aku masih mau di sini, lagi pula Sasori- _nii_ belum menjemputku."

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menggertakan giginya, berkali-kali ia layangkan tatapan membunuh kepada Sahabat pirangnya. Awalya dia dan Naruto hanya ingin bersantai di atap gedung sekolah, namun mereka urungkan setelah mendengar percakapan para gadis di dalam sana, yang Sasuke dan Naruto tahu bahwa ada Sakura diantaranya.

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan Ino Yamanaka dan Tenten yang terkejut hingga mulut mereka ternganga.

"S-Sasu—"

"Diam." Perasaan tidak enak dirasakan ketiganya.

Mereka bertiga masih saja berdiam diri ketika Sasuke masuk ke dalam.

Tanpa sadar mereka menelan ludah, tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selajutnya.

TBC...

* * *

 _Hanya two shot pelepas setres. untuk reviewer pertama yang berteman dengan saya di facebook :D semoga bu guru suka dengan fic dadakan ini._

 _Jadi ceritanya saya bikin ini pas nunggu temen sekamar saya mandi sebelum kita ngabuburit nunggu buka puasa. ini bikinnya ngebut wkwk_

 _Sampai jumpa di chap depan._

 _chololo_


	2. Chapter 2

"Siapa yang _gay?_ "

Sakura menoleh, sejurus berdiri dari duduknya. Ia tidak percaya, berharap kedua matanya kini sedang berkhianat. Itu bukan Uchiha Sasuke, di hadapannya sekarang hanyalah hasil imajinasi Sakura saja. Tapi tidak. Itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang asli, dengan tatapan mata yang tajam—Sakura yakin melihat amarah di dalam sepasang jelaga itu—seragam sekolah yang agak berantakan—membuatnya semakin,ehem, seksi.

"M-Maksud Uchiha- _san?_ s-siapa yang _gay?"_ Sakura menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Sepertinya Sasuke mendengar percakapannya dengan Ino dan Tenten barusan. Banyak hal berkeliaran dalam pikiran Sakura, tentang bagaimana jika Sasuke marah, atau yang lebih parah adalah bagaimana jika Sasuke membencinya?

"Haruno Sakura jawab aku siapa yang kau sebut _gay!"_

Sakura membeku, ia bungkam dengan sejuta hal yang berenang dikepalanya, banyak hal, namun semuanya acak dan samar ketika uchiha Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya.

"E-Eh, a-aku ti-tidak—"

Krek!

Sakura terlambat memberikan argumen, sehingga kini ia berakhir dengan posisi punggung menabrak besi pembatas dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah mengurungnya dengan kedua tangan disisi kepala.

"Katakan atau aku akan berbuat sesuatu hal yang tidak kau sukai."

Pernyataan seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah mutlak, Sakura tahu hal itu dari hasil pengamatannya selama tiga tahun.

Ah, Haruno Sakura, mau apa kau?

.

.

.

NARUTO (C) MASASHI KISHIMOTO

untuk reviewer pertama yang berteman dengan saya di facebook, Marciana Archangle.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya...

"Oe, Teme mau kemana kau?"

Sasuke menoleh malas. Bisa-bisanya ada Naruto di sini, sepenglihatannya tadi sih, lelaki pirang itu sudah keluar kelas terlebih dahulu.

"Cari angin." Tanpa berniat bercakap-cakap lebih lama dengan Naruto, Sasuke kembali menaiki satu per satu anak tangga menuju atap sekolah.

"Hoi, aku ikut."

"Ck!"

"Apa-apaan itu tadi? Kau mengatakan 'ck' padaku?"

"Hm."

Naruto mengendus malas. Kalau bukan karena Hinata pulang bersama Neji sih sudah pasti bukan di sini ia sekarang, melainkan sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan pujaan hartinya itu.

"Mana pacarmu?"

Naruto memandang Sasuke yang berjalan disampingnya. "Bersama si iklan shampo, ck, dia itu sangat _overprotectiv_ kepada Hinata _-chan_." Tinggal satu putaran anak tangga ketika Sasuke melihat wajah sahabat konyolnya benar-benar murung.

"Oh, aku lupa teme, tadi kata Shikamaru, tugas biologi harus dikumpulkan besok karena Kakashi _-sensei—_ "

Gerakannya berhenti karena Sasuke berhenti tiba-tiba, Naruto mengernyit sebelum ia mendengar sayup-sayup suara dari balik pintu. Entah Naruto yang bodoh atau Sasuke yang terlalu peka, lima menit mereka berdiri disana, Naruto sama sekali tidak faham mereka tengah menguping pembicaraan siapa. Ia ingin bertanya, namun ia sedang tidak ingin di bunuh dengan tatapan kesal sang Uchiha. Akhirnya ia memilih diam.

"Itu karena kau sudah punya Neji- _senpai,_ Tenten. Aku pun kalau belum Punya Sai- _kun_ mungkin bisa tergila-gila dengan Uchiha itu." Naruto mengernyit, ia tahu itu suara Ino Yamanaka. Lho? Ternyata Sasuke menguping pembicaraan Ino?

Untung Naruto tidak menyuarakan isi kepalanya, andai saja ia melakukan hal itu, sudah pasti delikan tajam Sasuke hadiahkan dengan senang hati.

Naruto terus menyimak, hingga matanya memicing, mencoba sefokus mungkin.

"Aku tidak menyangka, Sasuke _-kun gay,_ kalau dia _gay,_ terus aku sama siapa?"

Naruto terkikik geli. Oh, ternyata Sasuke sedang menguping Sakura, pantas saja dia sangat serius. Apa lagi barusan Sakura berkata Sasuke _gay._ Haha. Naruto terperanjat, mulutnya menganga lebar seperti buaya sedang berjemur.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah ia menoleh kearah Sasuke.

Rahang Sasuke terlihat mengeras, keduanya menutup pertanda tengah menahan emosi.

Naruto bahkan lupa menutup mulutnya selama beberapa menit sebelum pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Tenten—kekasih Neji, dan juga Ino Yamanaka, yang ia ketahui adalah kekasih dari kakak kelas mereka yang sudah lulus.

"S-Sasu—"

"Diam." Perasaan tidak enak dirasakan ketiganya.

Naruto memandang ngeri pada sahabatnya, Sasuke yang ia kenal sekarang adalah si pemarah yang bisa saja merusak pintu di hadapan mereka. Ia ingin berkata sesuatu, atau menyeret lelaki emo itu pergi sekarang juga. Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur, Sasuke menerobos masuk ke atap sekolah.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Haruno Sakura, Naruto menghela napas pendek, mengundang perhatian kedua perempuan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Apa Sasuke mendengar kami? Mendengar Sakura?"

Naruto menatap Tenten, gadis itu sangat cemas—meskipun tingat kecemasannya ada dibawah Yamanaka Ino, yang saat ini tengah berbalik megintip apa yang akan dilakukan Seorang Uchiha Sasuke pada sahabat polosnya.

Sekali lagi Naruto menghela napas. Ia mendengus geli, pundaknya merileks ketika teringat sesuatu.

"Sasuke mendengar kalian. Begitu pun aku."

Seperti kilat, Ino menoleh, menatap mata Naruto dengan tatapan menilai. "Dia marah, kalau kau ingin bertanya."

Tatapan Ino melunak, berganti perasaan cemas yang luar biasa.

"B-bagaiman jika Sasuke melakukan sesuatu pad-pada Sakura? Bagaimana jika ia memukul at-atau—"

Ino berhenti berbicara, Tenten dan Naruto terlihat menganga, ia ingin bertanya, namun sejurus kemudian Tenten memutar tubuh Ino, menuruti arah pandang mereka.

Kedua mata Ino terbelalak lebar, mulutnya menganga.

"K-kenapa b-bisa?"

Ia bergumam untuk dirinya sendiri. Naruto melirik Ino kemudian mendengus geli.

"Kalian bertanya kenapa bisa? Memangnya kalian pikir perasaan Sakura tidak dibalas Uchiha sok _cool_ itu?"

"...Hah?!"

Kedua perempuan itu giliran memandang tidak percaya lelaki berkumis kucing dihadapannya.

 ** _OWARI..._**

.

.

.

NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA :D

 _APA-APAAN INI? TUMBEN SEKALI SAYA UPDATE KILAT?/BAKAR KEMENYAN_

 _Ah akhirnya selesai juga twoshot pelepas stres saya, bagi saya ini benar-benar pelepas stres karena akhirnya saya bisa membuat fic setelah agak lama tidak berkunjung ke ffn. Saya menyelesaikan fic ini habis sahur barusan xD_

 _Yah mau bagaimana lagi, saya ada mata kuliah yang mewajibkan untuk berpartisipasi dalam pagelaran seni tari dan drama. Alhasil nyaris setiap hari di sibukkan dengan latihan._

 _Untuk Marciana, maaf ya kalau jelek dan sangat mendadak :D semoga kamu suka :* muah(?)_

 _Tadinya dichap satu tidak ada namanu loh mar, cuman tiba-tiba saya ingat kamu, jadi saya putuskan fic ini saya persembahkan untuk kamu._

 _Dan untuk pada readers semuanya, terimakasih sudah membaca, atau bahkan mereview fic sederhana ini :D_

 _Untuk chap satu sudah saya edit, untuk typo, terimakasih sudah dikoreksi :*_

 _TERIMAKASIHHHHH :*_

 _Semarang, 26 Juni 2015._

 _04.28 WIB_

.

.

.

.

 **OMAKE...**

"Katakan atau aku akan berbuat sesuatu hal yang tidak kau sukai."

Pernyataan seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah mutlak, Sakura tahu hal itu dari hasil pengamatannya selama tiga tahun.

"A-Aku hanya bercanda." Sakura menunduk, pelupuk matanya bahkan sampai berair karena takut Sasuke akan membencinya.

"Tatap aku."

Sakura mendongak, air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk _emerald_ nya. Tatapan Sasuke melunak, tidak tega melihat gadis yang sejak lama ia sukai diam-diam. Sasuke bukan orang bodoh yamg tidak mengerti bahwa gadis dalam kungkungannya juga memiliki rasa yang sama. Namun ia adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika sudah menyangkut urusan perempuan yang di sukainya. Pasalnya Sakura sama sekali tidak pernah menunjukan secara terang-terangan rasa tertariknya seperti perempuan lain, membuat Sasuke bingung sendiri harus bagaimana. Seorang Sasuke tidak mempunyai solusi? Haha.

"Kenapa kau mengataiku homo?" Sasuke sudah mencoba sehalus mungkin berucap meskipun Sakura bebal menyadarinya.

"K-karena Sasuke- _san_ tidak pernah terliat memiliki kekasih atau sekedar dekat dengan perempuan lain." Sakura menatap kedua jelaga itu dengan perasaan takut sekaligus tidak enak hati dalam saat yang bersamaan.

Sasuke memiringkan wajahnya, ia mendekat, membuat Sakura menahan napas tidak percaya.

"Kau... sepertinya sangat tahu tentangku ya? Jangan-jangan kau penguntit?"

Kedua manik hijau itu membulat sempurna. "Aku bukan—"

Sasuke menghimpit tubuhnya, bibirnya pun menghimpit bibir Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura hendak mendorong tubuh lelaki yang benar-benar mencuri hatinya sejak pertama menjadi siswi sekolah menengah atas, namun sia-sia, kungkungan Sasuke semakin _posesif_. Semakin tegas menyatakan secara tidak langsung bahwa Sakura tidak bisa lepas darinya.

Sakura mabuk kepayang. Ia pasrah sambil menutup mata. Bibir Sasuke dan kungkungan yang kini berubah menjadi pelukan menghilangkan akal sehatnya.

Sasuke menyeringai dalam hati, ia sudah memutuskan bahwa inilah saat yang tepat menjadikan Sakura miliknya.

Sasuke melepaskan pangutannya, ia melihat Sakura tertunduk dengan kedua pipi merah merona. Tanpa Sakura ketahui, Sasuke tengah tersenyum tipis. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada gadis itu, sebelah tangannya mengangkat dagu Sakura hingga membuat kedua mata mereka bertemu.

"Sudah kuputuskan, bahwa sejak saat ini kau adalah kekasih Uchiha Sasuke, untuk menghilangkan kesan homo yang ada pada diriku karena aku tidak pernah memiliki kekasih."

Sakura melotot, ia hendak mengeluarkan argumen sebelum Sasuke kembali menyerangnya dengan kecupan.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, kau mengerti?" Ucap Sasuke tepat di depan bibir kekasih barunya.

Sakura mengangguk pasrah, kedua tangannya ia letakan di kedua pundak lelaki itu.

"I-iya Sasuke- _san."_

" _-kun._ Dibelakangku kau suka panggilan itu, kan _?"_

kedua mata Sakura membulat. Bagaimana Sasuke bisa tahu?

Rasanya seperti mimpi saja, ketika lelaki yang ia sukai membawanya pada ciuman tidak terkira.

Dalam ciuman selanjutnya Sakura sudah memutuskan bahwa Sasuke bukan _gay_ seperti yang ia pikirkan. Kali ini Sakura mulai membalas perlakuan kekasih barunya, membuat Sasuke menyeringai dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka, mengabaikan fakta jika semisal Naruto tengah menonton mereka berdua.

Masa bodoh.

* * *

terimakasih untuk review chap satu :*

toru perri, ,Hiruma Ai-chan, kyuaiioe , Lemglukol, Sara Savanna Brain , mxtcha, suket alang alang , YOktf, Lhylia Kiryu , Ita, Shuu Akina, Mina no Bell , mc-kyan males log in.


End file.
